


Yoga Tights

by pancakes_22



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Smut, Yoga, creek - Freeform, sexy yoga pants, they're like in their late teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_22/pseuds/pancakes_22
Summary: Tweek tries yoga to help with his anxiety. Craig spies him one day doing some private practice and develops a love for yoga tights.This is a very short, smut-filled Creek one shot.





	Yoga Tights

**Author's Note:**

> For simplicity, I used a bit of yoga terminology, so if you don't know the poses listed, just google image search them and you'll get the gist of the situation :P  
> Also, this is my very first fanfic on here, and only my second fanfic that I've ever written! So take that as you wish~
> 
> PLS NOTE: If you read this on Fanfiction.net, I moved it to this site. I am the same person, I did not steal from myself, just so y'all know! :)  
> So anyway... Please enjoy!

            He laid out his mat across the hardwood floor, tranquil music playing throughout his room. Tweek had been doing yoga to help with his anxiety, and it was working. He didn’t feel as jittery and anxious as he normally did before.

            He changed into a tank top and a pair of yoga tights he was curious enough to buy earlier at Walmart. To his surprise, they were actually very comfortable. _No wonder girls like wearing these!_ He thought. He got on his mat and started to find his happy place. He missed his yoga class today since he had to pick up an extra shift at his parents’ shop. So, he decided to practice a bit on his own. He started in lotus, taking deep breaths, and soon finding his mind drift off…

            Craig knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. It was freezing out and he knew Tweek was home. So, he made his way to the back door, knowing it would be unlocked. He wiped his shoes on the mat and called out to Tweek, but still no answer. Then, he heard a faint sound coming from the second floor. As he went up the stairs and approached Tweek’s room, he noticed this noise wasn’t at all like the heavy metal garbage of Tweek’s usual music. He was even a bit surprised that it was actually quite calming. He was a little curious as to what the blonde boy was doing, so instead of knocking on the door, he cracked it open and took a peak.

            After a couple rounds of sun salutations, Tweek decided to do some cat-cow exercises. Craig was stunned. He didn’t know yoga could be so… _sensual_. He knew Tweek had gotten into yoga recently but didn’t think much about. Of course, it was great that Tweek was seemingly calmer nowadays because of it, but he thought yoga was only for chicks, not a real work-out, a total waste of time. Yet, there he was, hiding behind the door. He watched as Tweek’s muscles tensed underneath the scrawny tank as his back arched, how his cute ass perfectly enveloped in thin, black yoga tights reached the ceiling.  Those tights…so accentuating, so unforgiving.

The next pose was something that even Craig recognized: downward facing dog. He stared at the hot booty in the air, his pants tightening by the second. Tweek stretched his right leg in the air so elegantly, but then brought it forward folded beneath him into pigeon, his left butt cheek protruding, begging to be squeezed. Craig was growing eager, his hot length swelling in his jeans. He licked his lips as he crept into the room, the music stifling his footsteps. At this point, Tweek was resting in child’s pose, still unaware of Craig’s presence. The dark-haired boy knelt down over him, quickly letting his lover know it was him and not some psychopathic murderer before he freaked out, but it failed. Though, that didn’t stop him from taking the blonde’s earlobe into his mouth, grinding his sweltering hard-on into the ass in front of him.

            “C-Craig…!” Tweek moaned out, wriggling into the overbearing heat on his bottom and scrotum. Craig continued kissing down his neck and shoulders, slipping his hands underneath the smaller boy’s shirt, playing with his nipples. He made his way down to Tweek’s waist and then to his hips, pulling him even more into his erection. He leaned back, taking in the amazing sight of Tweek’s ass, squeezing his cheeks, so round and firm, but soft. The tights might have been a little too tight; he was finding it difficult to pull the waistband down. He was annoyed, more like pissed off. He wanted to take a gander at Tweek’s asshole, but these cheap, stupid tights wouldn’t let him. So, using the seam going down the middle, he ripped them open, generating a small scream from Tweek.

            “You’re not wearing any underwear…?” Craig said almost more of a statement than a question, an eyebrow raised.

            “A-ah…! W-well, I-I don’t have the right kind to wear under these! A-and I-I’m alone at home, so it shouldn’t matter!” Tweek retorted.

            “That’s hot,” Craig declared, placing his hands on the object of his burning desire, using his thumbs to spread Tweek’s cheeks. The blonde boy whimpered and blushed a heavy hue of red. Before he could say anything back, Craig had planted his mouth against his entrance, sucking and massaging the hole with his tongue. Tweek yelped, surprised by the sudden attention to his backdoor, but subconsciously spread his legs open more and arched his back to tilt his anus up higher. The unique, delectable taste of Tweek’s salty sweat mixed somehow with the flavor of coffee (Tweek was practically _made_ of coffee) sent Craig careening on the edge of passion and gluttony. “Say, Tweek…why don’t I help you stretch?” Craig said smoothly, quickly reaching for the lube he knew was in Tweek’s nightstand.

            “O-oh, God…” Tweek squirmed on his mat as Craig slathered his fingers with the tingling substance, inserting his longest finger in slowly. Tweek gasped, feeling his partner dig in and out and then curl down to hit his sweet spot. He bellowed, clenching his fists and toes, the state of euphoria had him drooling onto the surface beneath him. He was in so much pleasure that he didn’t realize the addition of the second or third finger. His body so wanton, he mewled in slight disappointment as his lover withdrew. Craig was at his limit. He wanted his Tweek NOW, and he knew Tweek was feeling as anxious as he was. He coated his dick in lube and lined it up at the entrance.

            “Babe, are you ready?”

            “Yes! Give it to me now, Craig! P-Please!” Tweek shouted, and Craig, more than happy to oblige, entered him swiftly. Tweek cried out, the immediate pain quickly washed away with intense pleasure, tears soaking his eyes. He bucked his ass back against the harsh penetration, causing the enormous cock to reach deeper and completely fill him. The cries of his name coming from his lover caused Craig to want a change in view. So, he paused for a moment to turn Tweek over onto his back. Not really being able to do it before, he kissed his sweetheart’s rose stained lips and proceeded to fuck him hard. The sight of Tweek’s beautiful face as he moaned in ecstasy was so arousing, so satisfying. _Sooooo happy…_ he thought.

            He was starting to get close. He lifted Tweek’s legs and pushed them forward, causing Tweek’s bottom to lift off the ground, granting him better access to the prostate. The blonde’s moans grew in pitch at the sudden but appreciated influx of sensations. Craig was surprised at how flexible his boyfriend had gotten. He rubbed Tweek’s neglected member over the untorn front half of the tights, pre-cum leaking profusely through the fabric. All the excitement was bringing both of them over the edge. “Oh, Tweek…I’m—gonna cum—!” Craig mustered as he thrust in hard a final couple of times before he doused Tweek’s insides with his thick and creamy seed. The hot load filling him up caused Tweek to climax shortly after. Craig pulled out and collapsed beside his lover, both panting, trying to catch their breaths. “Shit…I came first,” Craig lamented in between gasps.

            Tweek snickered, “And you owe me a new pair of pants!” They both looked down at Tweek’s mangled tights, full of cum.

            Craig smiled and kissed his honey’s lips, “Okay, but you’re not allowed to let anyone see you in them except me,” he replied. _I’m so glad Tweek joined yoga_ , he thought. He pressed his forehead to Tweek’s. “I love you,” he said, sweetly.

“I love you, too, Craig.” They wrapped their arms around each other and cuddled in silence for a while before getting up and taking a well-earned shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short story! It was just an idea that came to me doing yoga one day.  
> I used to think yoga was kinda dumb and only for preppy white girls who liked pumpkin spice lattes, but after giving it a chance, I've never been so chill! I encourage everyone to try yoga, even men! It really is a work-out and there are so many benefits! It improves your flexibility, strength, posture, mental and emotional health, and, yes, even your sex life ;) just to name a few!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, y'all~!


End file.
